


wait for me to come home

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Гарри выцеловывает все его появившиеся слишком рано морщины, смахивает с собственных ресниц подступившие слишком не вовремя слёзы и прижимает к груди сделанную ровно в самый нужный момент фотографию, зная, что точно в том же месте — под сердцем — её несёт на свой уже давно не любовный, а горький восточный фронт Луи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come home

****

Ed Sheeran — Photograph

Иногда ему кажется, что его будущее отнюдь не радужное, несмотря на красочность вздёрнутого над собственными инициалами шестицветного флага.

Иногда Луи ускользает от него под сухую пыль степей и обрывающиеся ударом приклада о висок крики, и Гарри боится, что когда-нибудь он попросту не вернётся. Или же вернётся, но уже не к нему; Гарри всегда держит в черновиках одно сообщение, которое надеется никогда не отправить: «я никого не любил так всесильно и так бессильно, как тебя». А Луи, всегда возвращающийся, натыкающийся на немой укор в глазах с теплящейся глубоко в них безбрежной любовью, с каждой секундой всё увереннее становится _смыслом_ Гарри, аксиомой его существования, нежным солнцем с так не подходящим ему оружием наперевес, печальным, кротким, прячущим лицо в изгибе чужой шеи.

Иногда четыре прожитых бок о бок года смазываются, сливаются в одну ночь, и Луи пахнет дымом и изощрённым понятием свободы, привезённым оттуда, где несвободным оказывается одно только лишь его сердце. Гарри целует его _везде_ , прежде чем позволяет себе через собственные размывающие картинку слёзы, отпуская, _не видеть_ , как Луи уходит убивать.

Иногда.

Гарри зачёркивает ~~_иногда_~~ и сбоку быстрым, торопливым почерком приписывает, обводя несколько раз: **всегда**.

Гарри всегда ждёт, Луи всегда возвращается, и Гарри всегда целует его руки, грубые от песка, замаранные кровью чужих людей, а Луи никогда не позволяет своим рукам сомкнуться на слишком хрупкой, хрустальной шее их даже через года всё такой же юной и робкой любви. Он даже не может сказать, когда она началась, когда вместо худощавой девчонки его стал встречать кудрявый мальчишка, лучащийся счастьем и разливающейся в воздухе от одного лишь присутствия рядом нежностью. Луи может сказать лишь одно: он никогда не был против этого.

 — Иди ко мне, — Гарри улыбается, когда Луи смущённо отводит глаза прочь от объектива фотоаппарата слишком шумного Найла, и целует его в щёку, за щетину на которой Луи скоро получит добродушно-ворчливый выговор, когда момент остаётся в бито-байтовой вечности фотоплёнки. «Я люблю тебя», — когда Луи просит распечатать фотографию на память, «Взаимно» — когда Гарри млеет от сильной руки военного, вплетённой в свои кудри.

Гарри выцеловывает все его появившиеся слишком рано морщины, смахивает с собственных ресниц подступившие слишком не вовремя слёзы и прижимает к груди сделанную ровно в самый нужный момент фотографию, зная, что точно в том же месте — под сердцем — её несёт на свой уже давно не любовный, а горький восточный фронт Луи.

Гарри целует его так обезоруживающе тепло и так невыносимо приятно даже через сотню разъединяющих вёрст — Гарри улыбается заходящему солнцу, зная, что оно светит и над любимой короткостриженной головой, и лениво щурится покрасневшими глазами на юный месяц, качающий в своей серебряной лодке беспокойный сон Томлинсона и укутывающую его безмятежную любовь Стайлса.

А Луи обнимает небо, осточертевшие бесконечные степи и ночной холод, хотя так хочется — це́лую Вселенную, жмущуюся к нему, сосредотачивающуюся в одном тёплом теле и зачастившем мальчишеском сердечке, а собственное сердце мерно бьётся на два дюйма глубже хранящейся в нагрудном кармане фотографии, в темп звучащему в голове сбивчивому шёпоту Гарри и своим мыслям.

Время, неохотное и неумолимое одновременно, понуро склоняет свою голову, когда Гарри касается губами лба своего солдата, нащупывая в его кармане тот самый запечатлённый на бумаге момент, и Луи снова и снова тает в крепких объятиях, когда Гарри просит его больше не надевать изорванную военную форму и вернуться наконец _навсегда_.

И Луи полностью уверен, что Гарри этого _дождётся_.

__

и когда я буду уходить, то вспомню то, как ты целовал меня  
под тем фонарным столбом на Шестой улице,  
я буду слушать твой шепот по телефону,  
а ты только дождись, пока я вернусь домой.


End file.
